Many mascaras and other cosmetic compositions have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is typically accomplished by the use of ingredients that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or eyelashes, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, these compositions can be uncomfortable for the wearer as the composition remains on the skin or eyelashes as a brittle or non-flexible film. Such compositions may not be pliable or soft, and they may not be comfortable to wear. There may also be a tendency for such compositions to flake off because of poor adherence to the skin or eyelashes. Furthermore, such compositions have a tendency to be tacky, resulting in poor application, spreadability and wear characteristics.
Thus, there remains a need for improved long-wearing cosmetic compositions which transfer little or not at all, i.e., “transfer-free” or transfer resistant compositions which also possess good cosmetic properties such as pliability and comfort. For example, a composition that is transfer resistant may deposit a film onto a keratinous substance that may not transfer when the keratinous substance comes into contact with, for example, skin, clothes, a cup, paper, cigarette, or a handkerchief.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for eyelashes which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.